


oil & water

by Skeletus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletus/pseuds/Skeletus
Summary: P w/ barely any plot. Tony and Stephen end up at the same place fighting the same threat who slips through their fingers. (Unwritten but suggested through dialog) Tony's determined to go with Stephen after them but him being an unbonded omega it poses some issues. They come to a platonic agreement to fix that issue, it goes about as well as you'd expect.Please let me know if I am missing any tags.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243





	oil & water

"You're not going." Strange said as soon as they stepped through the doors of Sanctum, whipping around so quickly that Tony had to stop short just to not run straight into his chest. It was exactly an ‘alpha voice’ but it felt damn close and Tony’s instincts prickled under the tone. Up until now the alpha didn’t seem to have any regard for the fact Tony was an omega and he’d be damned if he was gonna let him use that against him now.

"Oh don't try and pull the macho alpha card with me, wizard. I don't need your protection, I've dealt with this whole 'alien' issue before if you haven't heard." Tony replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Waiting a minute so it didn’t seem so obvious, he backed away from the other so the height difference didn’t seem so daunting, he didn’t need any omega tendencies holding him back. 

"If you didn't realize, Stark, every single one of those 'aliens' was an alpha who probably won't take kindly to an unbonded omega on their ship. They'll smell _you_ , and therefore _us_ from a mile off." 

"Then I'll take a double dose of suppressants. I can manage myself." Tony said defiantly, there was no way he was going through this conversation again with another alpha. He was Iron Man before them and he’d surely be after them, with or without an alpha’s permission.

“If **you** haven’t heard, the doctor in my name isn’t for show. It's not that simple.” Strange bit back, teeth glinting as he spoke. 

Tony viciously forced down the urge to bare his neck at the sight and stepped back into the alpha’s space, eyes ablaze. “Then prescribe me somethin’, doc, because I’m going.”

Something in the alpha’s face changed and Tony bristled, preparing himself for the usual alpha outburst when they didn't get what they wanted. It’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before and will continue to have to considering half the avengers were alphas but that didn’t make it less tiring.

"If you're going you're being scented." Strange said finally.

"Excuse me?" Tony blinked, caught off guard.

"If you are going. You are being scented. You asked me, I’m telling you. I'm not having you get us both killed."

"Who died and made you leader?" 

"The Ancient One."

"What?"

"Stark."

"Okay, y'know what, I'll humour you - and just **_who_ ** will be scenting me?" Tony asked and tilted his head in mock interest. 

"Me." Strange said matter-of-factly and stared down at him.

The smug look was wiped off Tony's face as fast as it had come, he was almost confident this was some kind of joke at this point but the look on the alpha's face was funeral service serious.

"Come again?" 

"If we're going together we might as well use the advantage of you smelling like me. It will mask the exact location of us both."

"And if I say no?"

"Knowing you won’t just let this go, I lock you in the mirror dimension and you hope either I make it back or someone happens to find you." 

Tony’s eyes flickered over the alpha’s face, looking for any last hint that he was just pulling his leg in some elaborate improv even though this was definitely not the time but his expression was just as neutral as it always was.

In a way he appreciated that this alpha was a one off in that he didn’t show aggression or use his genetic advantage to get his way like a normal alpha would it made him a pain in the ass to read which was arguably worse. Tony could never tell what he was thinking.

“Is that an issue?” Strange asked in a tone too close to a challenge with his head tilted in an aggravating way and Tony realized then he’d been staring for too long.

“Not at all.”

x

“Strip.”  
  
“Wow, right to it, no small talk?” Tony replied sarcastically but obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head but stopped after as he saw the other just watching him blankly. “What about you?”

“Not necessary, Alpha’s scent glands are easily accessible with clothes on.”

“Hm, good to know, so the robes stay _on_ during s-..centing. Got it.” He rolled his eyes before tossing his shirt aside and hitching his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and pushing them down in one swoop, leaving him in just his boxers. Strange was still staring at him without an ounce of shame, even going so far as to give him a full look over and he found his skin prickled at the attention.

“So? How do you want me?” He threw his hands out and tried his best to act unbothered, not used to being the object of full attention in the bedroom. It’s not like anything was happening anyway, it was just scenting and he certainly didn’t have an issue with it. Well, he was sure he wouldn’t in a bit if he just pretended for a little bit longer. It’s not like tall, brooding alphas with a face like chiseled marble was his type anyway.

The alpha seemed to consider his question and nodded his head toward the bed, “Lay down, it’ll be easier that way.” and Tony did with less compliant than you’d think, pacing over to the bed and moving to sit on the edge more dramatically than necessary and flopping himself back onto the mattress.

The sound of a belt undoing caught his attention and he craned his neck to look at the other but only saw his back turned away as he finished undoing the belt that hung around his waist and set it on the desk. The outer robe followed and he hung it neatly on the back of the chair, leaving his top bare and just left in his loose fitting pants. 

Tony’s eyes followed the lines of his back and felt his face heat up, he looked back to the ceiling before the other turned around.

“Thought it wasn’t necessary.” He couldn’t help pointing out as soon as Strange came into his view, looming over him and tried his best not to wither under the look he got for it. The alpha’s eyes were dark and warning but he stared back with a blank expression as if he didn’t notice, challenging. 

“You looked uncomfortable and I can tell you’ve never been scented, or at least in a very long time, so I’m offering you the small courtesy of showing you how.” The alpha said simply and came into his space, pressing one of his knees onto the bed between Tony’s open thighs who did his best not to flinch at the sudden proximity.

“How do you know that?” Tony asked, nose scrunching up in confusion and hands coming to rest on his stomach.

Truthfully, he didn’t know a whole lot about alphas. It didn’t come up much when you mostly slept with betas and he didn’t feel like it was something he needed to know right away. That and it wasn’t exactly something you could just up and ask and expect to understand without experiencing it. He just filed it away on his list of ‘cross that bridge when I get there’ things that was getting shockingly long. 

“Hard to describe.” He said thoughtfully and Tony rolled his eyes at that, of course alphas would have some secret ‘code’. 

Strange leaned himself down into his space and immediately pressed his nose into the omega’s throat, breathing in his scent. Tony’s chest heaved instinctively. The alpha’s hand pressed into the mattress next to his ribs and the other settled a hand down onto his chest, stabilizing the giant above him. Something in him felt trapped but not necessarily in a bad way, something like being locked in your own home - he tried not to think about it too much.

“Scent is like a blanket, when it’s new it just smells like fabric, nothing in particular.” The alpha began, his nose travelling the line of Tony’s collarbone who resisted the urge to squirm under his touch. “When you touch it, it absorbs your scent. When others touch it, it absorbs that too. Yours just smells like you.” 

"And what does that smell like?" 

“Surprisingly earthy.” Strange responded contemplatively, nose moving to press into the junction between his shoulder and his neck where his unmarked bond lay. “Like dry prairie grass.. and the air before a thunderstorm.” 

Tony always was the ‘live in a cabin in the woods’ type deep down, though the city had its charms. It surprised him in a way though, he half expected he’d smell something like a machine, oil and metal maybe.

“Why don’t alphas have a specific scent then?” At this point he was just asking questions to stop from being able to hear his quick breaths in the otherwise silent room, but he genuinely was curious and he was getting answers so it was something at least.  
  
“They do, to omegas specifically. To betas and alphas it changes with our emotions, as a primal way to display our intentions.”

“Then what do you smell like?” Tony asked, suddenly bold.

“You tell me.” Strange responded without hesitation, bolder.

Before he could think it over he mimicked the alpha and pressed close to the skin of his throat, which only vibrated under his nose with a small chuckle and moved under his touch until it was pressed behind the alpha’s ear. Right, different glands, he flushed in embarrassment and was grateful they were too close for him to notice. 

“So?”

Tony took a breath and shivered despite himself, it was almost overwhelming. It traveled through his nose and settled on his tongue, for a minute he wondered if it tasted the same. “Like.. pine trees and burning wood.” He said evenly after a moment and tried not to sound too much like he liked it.

Thankfully Strange didn’t mention it outside a curious hum but he also didn’t immediately move away and Tony tried to stay firm and not shy away but he was sure the other could feel the pounding in his ribs under the hand that still rested on his chest. 

“Ready?” Strange asked, his breath ghosting down the side of his neck and Tony nodded, not trusting his voice.

The first movement of the other’s skin on his felt like fire and he took a quick breath in. The alpha rubbed his ear back and forth against his and touched his nose to the area after, obviously inspecting his work. The feeling didn’t dull as he did the same to the other side of Tony’s neck and he tried to not think about how their noses touched as he passed to the other side. In fact it felt like it was spreading, the heat growing down his neck and following the trail of his spine. 

“Rub here.” The alpha said suddenly and grabbed Tony’s hand and brought it to the space behind his ear. The skin was hot under his touch and he didn’t feel so subconscious anymore. He rested his hand against the side of his neck and hesitantly rubbed the area with his thumb. Almost instantly the scent filled the room and clouded his senses. Everything in him screamed to get closer, breathe it in and let it consume him. 

It felt like it was all over him (he supposed that was the point) but it was getting increasingly hard to breathe, he could practically taste the alphas from his scent in the air and having him rubbing himself on every inch of his chest certainly wasn’t helping. There was a stirring in his stomach which he knew was a little more complicated than a stomach ache, he’d only felt it once before when he was a teen, before he was on suppressants. 

The blunt feeling of a tongue gliding up the hollow of his stomach brought him back to reality real quick and he arched his back, hands flying to grip the sheets. The alpha just snorted quietly and moved his hands to hold him down by the hips, continuing his path up to his chest as if he didn’t notice nor think of how this could be considered, I don’t know, maybe a little much for two people who agreed to just scenting. 

“The scent is more potent.” Strange said as he leaned back, admiring his work of saliva glistening against his reddened skin. Of course, there **would** be a logical reason in an alpha’s mind in why they would need to lick him. He guessed he was supposed to take this as a small courtesy that it was licking and not biting because judging by the uncomfortable feeling settling in his gut there would definitely be an issue if they went down that road.

“Turn over.” The hands pinning his hips left and he hesitated, knowing full well if he turned over the scent of the sheen of slick coating the insides of his thighs would certainly become more obvious if it wasn’t already. The alpha eyed him in a way that didn’t make it any more clear if he was aware but for the first time since they'd met Tony looked away first and turned over, almost grateful he’d at least be able to hide his face this way.

The alpha didn't spare any less attention to his back and he huffed, pressing his face into his folded arms. It was mortifying, but not just because he needed scenting just to participate in the field trip but because he’s been forced to come to terms with the fact he’d been willing to let the wizard jump his bones since day one. 

"Okay, you need to stop. I can't -" Tony said suddenly, he had to get out of here he was not going to fall apart under someone just interested in scenting him. The room was already hazy with his scent. The typical scent of 'please fuck me' that came when unbonded omegas were near an alpha for too long and he was a minutes notice away from asking for just that. 

As soon as he made a move to get up the alpha’s hand clamped to the nape of his neck he felt his muscles one by one go pliant and rest against the sheets, leaving him bent over the edge of the bed.

“ **Stay**.” The voice behind him ground out and he bit down the moan that threatened to pass his lips. There goes the alpha voice. 

“Strange.” Tony breathed.

“Stephen.” The alpha corrected immediately. 

“What?” He asked, brain fuzzy. 

“You’re on the verge of begging beneath me, Tony. You reek of it. You could do me the courtesy of addressing me by my name.”

Oh, perfect, they were having this conversation after all. The back of his neck heated up in shame and he hid his face in the sheets, not even having the mind to do anything outside trying to even out his panicked breaths. There wasn't even anything he could say, you can't exactly smooth talk your way out of a situation when your body shows the opposite with a neon sign. 

After a long moment filled with just the sound of their breathing, there was the sound of shifting fabric as Strange stepped forward and pressed against him. There was an obvious bulge pressed against him and this time Tony really did whine. 

"Tell me, omega." The alpha began after a long pause and Tony held still, straining to hear over the pounding in his ears. 

"Would you let me take you?" He asked almost contemplatively and entirely too put together in comparison.

" _ **Y**_ ** _ **e** sss._ **" Tony hissed entirely too quickly and pushed back against him, past the point of shame. He felt like he couldn’t even think outside the constant record of ‘fuck me’ his instincts were streaming through his mind. 

"Yes - **what**?" 

"Yes, **_alpha_**." Tony ground out, refusing to fall apart into a begging mess. 

"Good." Strange mumbled and carded his fingers through the back of Tony's hair like he was praising a pet. It felt entirely too good to be shameful, like it was soothing something deep within him that he’s neglected.

"A strong omega, but too proud to ask for what he needs." The hand remained, petting the back of his head until it snaked around the front of his neck like a collar and pulled him to stand. It was a comfort he’d never experienced and it felt like a high, his brain going cloudy and content. Unbonded omegas would often wear a collar to press against their unclaimed mark and soothe them. Tony had always refused and dealt with yearning head on.

Their bodies were flush and one of Tony's hands came to grip at the solid presence against his throat, the other gripping wordlessly at the back of the clothed thigh behind him, anchoring them together. The rough fabric of the robes scratched against the back of his thighs and he felt the wetness between his legs begin to seep into the fabric of his boxers.

“Go on, then.” Strange says, his voice rumbling deep and sinful and Tony shivers. 

The angle is awkward but he manages to reach a hand behind himself and fumble at the waistband of the alpha’s pants, pushing them down just enough to release him. He jutted out, hard and heavy and fit snugly into the curve of Tony’s hips. Christ, he felt huge. He quickly pushed down his boxers and shuffled in them until they fell to his ankles and left him bare. 

A demanding hand came behind one of his legs and urged it forward. It followed the back of his thigh back to his hip and fingertips slid through the slick that was by now absolutely soaking his skin. The alpha took himself in hand and rubbed against the cleft of his ass, collecting the silky substance until he moved freely.

The alpha - Stephen lined himself up and slowly sank into him and Tony exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, savoring the feeling of being full for the first time, scratching an itch that had been long out of his reach. The sound of a guttural growl behind him had his instincts purring, covering his skin in goosebumps. 

When he didn’t immediately move, Tony arched his hips and pulled away before slowly sinking himself back on him. He couldn’t see him but he could feel Stephen’s gaze on him, watching as Tony fucked himself on him. His movements were slow and deliberate, with a pause between just to savor the feeling of being so physically close. 

The hand on his throat slid up to grab his jaw, tilting his head to the side. They met eyes and the alphas eyes were sinful, completely black and feral. They looked over his face and something dark settled in them as the hand on his jaw traced a finger across his lips. 

“Such a pretty omega.. fucking himself on my knot. I think I'll keep you.” He drawled, emphasizing his point with a quick snap of his hips. Tony moaned outright, jerking back against him just as hard and Strange captured his lips. It was dirty, all tongue and teeth and it made his knees weak, all he could do was hold on as the alpha consumed him.

By the time he’d pulled away, Tony’s lips were swollen and he ran his tongue across them, tasting copper and the distinct taste of the alpha left behind. Stephen watched the movement with interest before he dipped down to lick across them himself.

There was a quick movement and Tony found himself pushed down against the mattress, Strange still buried to the hilt inside him. His instincts were thrumming with content in his veins and he scrambled to present, legs falling farther open to accept him deeper.

“ _Very good_.” Stephen purred, hand trailing up his back and settling with a grip on his shoulder, starting up a punishing pace. 

The angle was _just_ off and Tony knew he was doing it on purpose, every time he tried to shift the alpha would growl and he’d go limp and wait. His cock was trapped between him and the sheets and was painfully hard against his stomach. The sheets were rough on his over-sensitive skin and it kept him so close to the edge but just far enough from falling over.

“Fuck, _hah_. **Pleaseee.** ” Tony begged at last between his incoherent moans. When the alpha’s thrusts didn’t change, Tony growled in frustration, body overheated and every nerve tingling with pleasure but no release. 

Stephen bent over his back and held him still, his sweat slicked hair hung down and tickled the back of Tony’s neck. “Please - _what_?” 

“ **Fuck me** , alpha.” Tony bit out.

“Now.. was that so hard?” The alpha drawled and his long fingers pressed to the small of Tony’s back who bent willingly beneath them. The angle changed and he muffled his yell into the sheets. The only sound in the room was the sound of their quickened breaths and Stephen’s hips snapping against his. 

He could feel the alpha’s knot catching on every thrust and he pushed back against it. It grew against the bundle of nerves inside him and Tony’s movements grew jerky and urgent, legs trembling dangerously with the effort. The alpha gave a growl and with a final snap of his hips, Tony came untouched, his vision going white and mind blank. 

When he came to his senses he felt the alpha grind against him and pulse inside him, drawing a moan past his lips. They were touching from thigh to the chest against his back and he shifted under the weight. There was a grunt behind him as he jostled their connection but they settled into a semi conformable position to wait. 

Strange licked a final line up his shoulder blade and nibbled at the side of his neck and Tony breathed out a laugh, he definitely smelled like him now.


End file.
